Jayden's Daughter
by guardianranger
Summary: Charlotte is the daughter to the red samurai rangers, this is her story. Need names for her friends, please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Author's Note: Will try to update on the days I'm off on working.

Jayden's Daughter:

Jenna Scott is the mother to Charlotte Scott Shiba, she died 5 months ago-when her daughter just turned 12 years old.

Jenna Scott is from the same planet as karone,zhane,andros,christine and Dawn, yes-KO-35 where she doesn't look that old.

Charlotte was actually was born in a tube-wth the dna genes taken jayden shiba and jenna scott blood.

Also kept a hidden secret from Jayden and the rest of the samurai rangers-that next generations of kids whose parents were former rangers would become another generations of rangers.

Name: Charlotte maria Scott Shiba

Age: 8-17 years old

Born: Feb 15th

Color Rank: Purple Samurai Ranger

Siblings: Yes

Relatives: Yes-Jason Scott kids.

Only Mentor Ji and some of the elders knew about the next heir to a samurai ranger morpher.

Jayden, Antonio, Mike, Lauren, Emi, Emily and Mia were sitting eating breakfast, when they were given the news.

"Jayden! There's something you should know"answered Jason Scott whose coming into the samurai headquarters.

"Wait a minute what are you doing here? Your the 1st red ranger"exclaimed Kevin and Mike.

"I came here on the behalf of my cousin-Jenna Scott"answered Jason.

Jayden stood up quickly.

"Did something happen to Jenna,reason why we haven't seen her for the past 10 years now"answered Mia.

Mentor Ji brings in a young girl-with bags. "Rangers! Meet Charlotte Maria Scott Shiba-she is the daughter to Jenna Scott and jayden shiba"answered mentor ji.

"Charlotte! Can you tell us where your mom is?asked Emily.

Charlotte looks at Jason Scott.

Jason saids something to the samurai rangers. "Sorry! To inform you rangers that-Jenna died 5 months ago. Charlotte was kept hidden for safety reasons"answered Jason.

"No! Jenna she can't be dead"cried Jayden.

"Mentor Ji! Why is Charlotte here?"asked Antonio.

"It was my mother's dying wish-that I would be raised by my dad and aunt here at the headquarters. Also I'm a keeper to a samurai morpher given by my deceased uncle on my moms side of the family"answered Charlotte.

Mouths were wide open.

Gasps could be heard.

"How old are you?"asked Kevin

"I shall be 13 in 3 months"answered Charlotte.

"Too young to a ranger"answered several voices.

Jayden at first doesn't know what to say to his daughter never knew about.

Lauren is going to issue jenna dying wish to her niece. "Yes! We shall raise Charlotte"answered Lauren.

"Sorry! That's not gonna happen-take Ms. Scott back with you to angel grove"snapped jayden storming into his bedroom.

Slammed

Door slamming shut towards his bedroom.

Tears coming down Charlotte's face. "I knew this would happen-he doesn't want me"cried Charlotte.

"I agree with Jayden-our headquarters isn't a place for a child to be raised at"answered kevin-the blue samurai ranger.

Charlotte looks at Mentor Ji. "You know where to fine me, Uncle Jason let's go"answered Charlotte.

jason turns towards the rest of the group. "Red ranger is making a mistake-it was for jenna wish"answered Jason sadly.

The two of them returning to Mystic City-headquarters where the kids of the former rangers live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been over 5 days that Jayden finds out he has a daughter never knew about.

Sitting down on the steps thinking to himself.

Antonio Garcia came over and sat in front of his best friend. "Jayden"answered Antonio.

Jayden at first doesn't say anything to his best friend.

mentor ji is watching the two of them for a moment-he knows should have told Jayden about Charlotte-but it was for good reasons.

"Jayden! You need to give Charlotte a chance-she's the last link to Jenna Scott-and heir to the next Shiba line. Your all she has right now as a parent"answered Antonio.

Jayden looks at Antonio. "I know shouldn't have said it, do you think my own daughter will ever forgive me?"asked Jayden.

Mentor Ji steps out. "There is one way to find out"answered Mentor ji.

"I'm still angry at you for not telling us"answered Mia.

"We should have known, could have helped raised Charlotte"answered Lauren Shiba.

"It was good reasons. another thing Lauren and Jayden-there will be someone else staying here at the headquarters"answered Mentor ji.

"Whose this person?"asked Mike.

"Do we know this person?"asked Emily.

"Well! No you do not know this person-but she is also the shiba line"answered mentor ji.

Mouths open wide.

"What's her name?"asked Emily.

"Amila-Emi Shiba-she is a cousin-on your father's side of the family. Daughter to Loriel Shiba-who is deceased"answered mentor ji.


	3. Chapter 3

Father and Daughter:Part I

Charlotte finally forgave Jayden many days ago, did although informed the samurai rangers there was going to be someone living with them.

At first they weren't happy about the news given to them.

"Why! Can't this person live with you?"asked Mia.

Jason Scott and tommy kids were very close to Charlotte in growing up.

They support her in way.

Charlotte leaning against a wall at the shiba home. "It's what Loriel Shiba wanted for her daughter to have a family again. Amila-Emi Shiba is also a generation of the Shiba line"answered Charlotte.

"You already have a morpher-why can't you stay here with Jayden-whose your dad?"asked Kevin-the blue samurai ranger.

Mentor Ji was standing there.

"I'm sorry, only staying here until Amila-Emi arrives from rootcore-where Loriel was living at for the past 14 years now"answered Charlotte.

"Where will you go?"asked Lauren Shiba.

"Back to Mystic City"answered Charlotte.

Jayden is just sitting there on the steps-listening to everything going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformation:Part I

Amila-Emi looks over at rootcore again its been her home for the past 14 years,she was being raised the mystic force rangers.

Ella Bly-daughter to Xander bly and Ronny Robertson-age 13 years.

Kourtney Lo-daughter to Dax Lo-age 12 years old.

Akita-Kitty for short-daughter to dustin brookes-age 14

The 3 of them became good friends with Amila in rootcore.

"i do not want to leave,rootcore has been my home"answered Amila.

"We do not want you to leave too, but your mom Loriel Shiba has requested be raised by her cousins in Paramora City"answered Xander.

"Why! I do not know them"exclaimed Amila.

"we shall be at the solar academy,so you might see us there"answered Kitty.

8 days later

Amila-Emi Shiba shows up at the headquarters of the Shiba in Paramora City.

All the samurai rangers were there.

"Hello! Welcome"answered Emily-the yellow ranger.

"I was told my mother's relatives live here"answered Amila.

"Yes! Lauren and Jayden Shiba"answered mike-green ranger.

"Mia the pink ranger"answered Mia.

"Antonio the gold ranger"answered Antonio.

"Kevin the blue ranger"answered kevin.

"This is mentor j he helps"answered Lauren.

4 people show up out of nowhere.

Amila is taken by surprised. "Who are you?"asked amila.

Heath Myers,Korey Myers,Tyler Navarro and Charlotte Scott Shiba were standing there.

"Heath Myers-son to Lt. Eric Myers and Taylor Earhart of the wildforce ranger and silver guardians"answered Heath.

"Korey Myers-daughter to Taylor Earhart"answered Korey.

"Tyler Navarro the red dino thunder ranger"answered Tyler.

Jayden Shiba is standing behind his daughter. "This is my daughter Charlotte Scott-Shiba"answered Jayden.

"I need to get going"answered Charlotte.

"You aren't staying?"asked Amila.

"No! I have to run the solar/elite academy in mystic city"answered Charlotte.

Mouth open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Amila was adjusting to her new life in paramora city-headquarters of the samurai rangers. She really missed her friends who are now staying in mystic city.

walked into the kitchen were mia was trying to make lunch for everyone.

Antonio he just came back from fishing at the pier.

"Are you allowed to do that?"asked Amila.

"Allowed to do what?"answered Lauren.

"Go fishing-when you are rangers?"said Amila.

"Ya! Antonio is allowed to leave to go fishing-we haven't had a battle yet"answered Emily.

Kevin,Jayden and Mike come in from practicing outside.

kevin makes a face.

Mike whispers to Amila. "Do not eat Mia's food-it's nasty"answered Mike.

Amila nods her head.

Alarms sounded.

Rangers raced outside.

Leaving only Lauren and mentor ji looking at the maps.

"I could go help the rangers"answered Amila.

"Nope! You aren't a ranger"answered Lauren.

Frowning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Amila frowns at Mentor Ji and Lauren Shiba, she just disappears out of thin air.

At Mystic City-the population 900.00 a small town.

Charlotte Scott Shiba-age 14 years old-is in charge of the solar/eltar academy school and mansion for several of the kids whose parents are former rangers.

Akita-kitty Brookes goes to the school now.

Heath Myers and korey myers also attend the school too.

Along with several others.

Samurai rangers are fighting at a battle.

Out of nowhere blasts come out of thin air.

"What in the world?"asked Antonio.

"Where did those blasts come from"answered Emily.

Coughing

Laughter could be heard.

"Whose there"answered Kevin.

Laughter could be heard.

"Is that anyway to treat us to those who come to aide"answered a voice.

Samurai rangers slowly stood up from the ground.

Charlotte Scott was standing there-in her purple samurai ranger form.

Amila Shiba was standing there in her black samurai ranger form.

Health Myers was standing there in his gold operation overdrive ranger form.

"Who are you?"asked Mia.

"Purple Samurai Ranger Ready!"answered Charlotte.

"Black Samurai Ranger Ready"answered Amila.

"Gold Operation Overdrive Accerlate ready"answered Heath.

Monsters were shocked in learning there was new rangers standing there.

"Uh! Bye"answered the monsters.

Kevin marches towards the newest rangers. " Who do you think can take our fight"yelled Kevin the blue samurai ranger

"Gee! Blue Samurai Ranger chill out"answered Health.

"We just saved your butt"answered Charlotte.

"Can you at least tell us who?"asked Mike.

"Not here"answered Amila.

"Where can you tell us?"asked jayden.

Charlotte tells them where to meet them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kevin, Mike, Lauren, Amila-Mia, Antonio and Emily were eating breakfast after training for at over 2 hrs.

Mentor Ji didn't tell his rangers about the keepers.

"Who were those new rangers?"asked Lauren.

"Why weren't we told about the purple and black samurai morphers before?"asked Kevin.

"Well! Guess we better pay attention they come to our aides"answered Emily.

Amila doesn't say anything she looked over to Jayden who was watching everyone eating.

"Do you think it's possible I go to mystic city for the weekend?"asked Amila.

"Is there something going on"answered Mentor Ji.

"Yes! There's a ranger reunion going on"answered amila.

4 days later

Samurai rangers and mentor Ji ended going to the reunion.

Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart Oliver, Rocky Desantos, Aisha Taylor, Tanya Sloan, Adam Park and Justin Stewart were among the guests.

Dustin Brookes. Tori Hanson Bradley, Hunter Bradley, Cam Wantanbe, Shane Clarke and Blake Bradley were also invited.

Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chen, TJ Johnson, Andros (Summers) last name made up, Carlos, Zhane and Karone were there too.

Mystic Force, Ninja Steel Rangers, Dino Thunders Teams were too.

Operation Overdrive Rangers, Time Force-minus the pink, green,blue and yellow they weren't there in the past, Wild Force Rangers.

Mike was shocked to meet the first ranger team-he raced over to the group.

"Mike! Where are you going off too"asked Kevin.

"Look! It's the famous Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott"answered mike.

"OK! Can someone explain why we were called here on short noticed?'asked Ashley.

"What are you talking about"asked Kendall-the purple Dino thunder ranger.

"We didn't know about this gathering until yesterday"answered Carlos.

"That's strange we were told 4 days ago by Amila"answered Emily.

"2 months ago by my nephews"answered Wesley Collins.

"2 weeks ago by our kids"answered Dax.

At the cue of the students they came walking out of nowhere.

"Kourtney! What's going on"asked Taylor Earhart Myers.

"Akita did you know about this gathering"asked Shane.

"Yes"answered Akita.

"How come some of us didn't know about this gathering short noticed"asked Ashley.

"Ms. Scott was the one who wanted to let our families know ahead of time"answered Ella.

"Where is Ms. Scott right now?"asked Tanya.

Laughter could be heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Daughter:Part I

Laughter could be heard in the background.

"Whose there's"answered Dustin Brookes.

Jason kids were among the group who were told about the ranger reunion like 5 months ago.

Charlotte Scott steps out of nowhere in her ranger form. "Hey"answered Charlotte.

"Why are you wearing purple?"answered Kevin-blue samurai ranger.

"Who are you related to?"asked Katherine Hillard.

"My name is Charlotte Scott-I go by my mother's maiden name"answered Charlotte.

"Whose your mom?"asked Shane Clarke.

"My mom is deceased-she died when I was only 5 years old, been raised by Jason, Tommy, Rocky,Kimberly, Justin and Andros"answered Charlotte.

"Our cousin who is deceased happens to be Jenna Tessa Scott"answered Anna Scott standing there.

Jayden sits down in a chair-cries.

He couldn't understand why Jenna didn't tell him was pregnant with his child.

"Jayden"answered Antonio.

"I have got a daughter"answered Jayden.

Mentor Ji he knew that Charlotte was Jenna and Jayden daughter. "Jayden! I'm sorry"answered Mentor Ji.

Jayden looked up. "What are you sorry about?"answered Jayden.

Charlotte answers. "Mentor Ji is sorry he knew about me"answered Charlotte.

"He made a promise to Jenna"answered Nicholas Oliver.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ranger reunion everyone was talking among each other.

Jayden wants to get to know his daughter.

Right now Charlotte was talking among her friends.

"Amila! Did you know about Charlotte?"asked Mike.

Amila McKnight gives the samurai rangers a strange look. "For someone who didn't want his daughter"sneered Amila.

"What are you talking about?'asked Emily.

"Jayden the red samurai rejected Charlotte as his daughter, against Jenna wishes"answered Ella Bly standing there not happy.

Jason and Tommy's kids were facing the samurai ranger team.

"You leave Charlotte alone'answered Anna Scott.

"Our cousin doesn't need to be hurt again"snapped Erica Oliver.

"What are you the two of you talking about?"asked Carlos.

"Jenna Scott was the keepers of several hidden morphers, she died when Charlotte was 5 years old. Where do you think Charlotte gotten the purple samurai morpher from?"asked Chloe McKnight.

Rookies were shocked that Charlotte was the one who helped them win the fight.

Charlotte was sitting in between Hunter Bradley and Andros Summers.

Jayden walks slowly towards the group. "Charlotte is there somewhere we can talk alone?'asked Jayden.

Jasmine Bradley glares at Jayden.

Charlotte stands up where she was sitting.

"Charlotte! You do not have to leave us"answered Hunter.

"Charlotte"answered Jasmine.

"Jasmine! I shall be fine"answered Charlotte.

Charlotte leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Howling could be heard.

Making the rangers jumped in their seats.

"What in the world was that?"answered Mike the green samurai ranger.

Heath and Korey Myers glared at each other.

Another howling could be heard.

"Charlotte,we should look for her"answered Lauren.

"No! Leave our cousin alone"answered Chloe Johnson-McKnight.

"She doesn't need anymore problems from the rookies"snapped Jasmine.

"As for the howling, its our guardians"answered Akita-kitty Brookes.

"Guardians"answered several voices.

"Animal Guardians"answered Kourtney.

A shadow came walking towards them.

"Artemis!"answered Ella.

Artemis a purple wolf-pup sat down.

"Midnight"answered Jasmine.

Midnight-black panther came towards them.

"Spooky"answered Chloe

A snow leopard came slowly walking towards them.

"These are your guardians?"asked Antonio.

"No"answered Jasmine.

"Guardians to our leaders"answered Chloe.

"who is your leader?'asked Jayden.

"Heath Myers and Charlotte Scott"answered Amila McKnight.

"Artemis belongs to the late Jenna Scott-who now belongs to the guardian of the Elite/Solar Academy"answered Chloe.

"Midnight and Spooky belong to Heath Myers"answered Ella.

"JD belongs to Charlotte Scott who isn't here for the moment"answered Akita.

Charlotte was sitting near a sparkly clear water.

JD her haskie mixed-wolf came to sit by her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It's not every day you figure out in your life need someone to talk to.

That is something that Charlotte wished for in her life-Jenna Scott being alive right now.

Wind

"She fell asleep again, looking at the lake"answered Alex Oliver

Heath Myers was with his friend-Alex looking for Charlotte who didn't come back from the reunion.

JD stood up.

"Uncle Jason, might want to get here to pick Charlotte up she fell asleep again by the lake"answered Alex.

Heath looks at Alex. "I can carry her"answered Heath.

15 minutes later

Hunter, Blake and Jason came to get the kids at the lake.

"Thanks"answered Hunter.

JD follows Hunter since he was the one who picked up Charlotte in his arms.

"Are the others still at the reunion?"asked Alex.

"Some of them are"answered Blake.

"Would that include the samurai ranger team? Charlotte can't bare in seeing her Jayden-who had rejected her"answered Heath.

"They are still there"answered Jason.

2 hrs later

"Can we least say goodbye to Charlotte?"asked Lauren Shiba.

"Over my dead body"answered Heath Myers.

Korey Myers looks at her brother.

"Heath"warned his mom-Taylor.

"What! I'm just trying to protect Charlotte here"answered Heath.

"We have a long drive to go, just want to say goodbye"answered Mia.

"Sorry! Can't say goodbye to Charlotte anyways she fell asleep over 4 hrs ago at the lake-upstairs resting"answered Hunter.

Lauren gives Jason a box to give to Charlotte.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

At the Shiba headquarters in Paramora City.

Jayden is sitting down on the stairs looking everywhere on the property.

Foot steps come and sit near him.

"Jayden"answered the voice.

Jayden turns towards the voice. "Did I do the right thing? By rejecting to raised my daughter"answered Jayden.

Lauren Shiba looks at her younger brother. "Jayden, it would have been dangerous to raised a child here at the base, just started the samurai ranger team"answered Lauren.

Jayden looks at Lauren. "I should have just raised her like Jenna would have wanted me too"answered Jayden.

"It will take time"answered Lauren.

(Back in Angel Grove)

almost everyone was taking a break from training.

Charlotte was taking a sip of frozen lemonade.

"Everything will be alright"answered Chloe.

"Did I do the right thing?"asked Charlotte.

"What are you talking about?"asked Heath.

"Rejecting my dad? He's all I have left of my mom"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte, he rejected you for a reason"answered Korey.

Beepers went off

Groaning

"Another battle"answered Chloe.

"NO! Not another battle, I'm due back at the academy"answered Charlotte.

"We just got here like 6 hrs ago"answered Korey.

"I have work to do at the academy that needs to be done in 4 days"answered Charlotte

Leaving the others behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Charlotte was back at the academy working on some things right now.

JD was sounded asleep near her feet.

Artemis, Spooky and midnight were walking the grounds for any danger.

Heath Myers comes walking into the room.

"Charlotte how are you doing?"asked Heath.

Charlotte turns around in her chair. "I don't know what to do about the samurai rangers. know deep down Jenna would want me to get to know my dad"answered Charlotte.

"Do you want to get know Jayden?"asked Heath.

"He's all I have of my mom, but then again have you guys"answered Charlotte.

"Jayden can come here to the base, or we meet him somewhere"answered Heath.

"I want Hunter and Blake as back-up in case something goes wrong"answered Gwen Bradley who comes walking into the school.

Charlotte agrees with the plan.

Paramora City.

Home of the Samurai rangers.

Everyone was doing different things at the house.

Antonio sees an arrow stuck in a tree, walks over to it.

Purple Arrow.

He groans.

Jayden was talking to Mentor Ji about something.

"Jayden! Just found this purple arrow in the tree"answered Antonio.

Jayden takes the arrow-reads the contents.

"What does it say?"asked Mentor Ji.

"Charlotte wants to meet me to talk"answered Jayden.

"Go, You need to talk to Charlotte, but take Antonio has back up"answered Mentor Ji.

2 days later

Group meets to talk.

At a local eating area.

Charlotte was already there with Heath, Gwen and her brothers.

Jayden comes with Antonio.

"Hello"answered Gwen.

"Charlotte we shall be over there"answered Blake pointing to a table 4 tables away from where she is sitting at.

Charlotte nods her head.

Antonio goes with Hunter, Blake, Gwen and Heath at a different table.

Charlotte and Jayden are talking to each.

"I want to understand why would you reject me in the first place"answered Charlotte.

Jayden. "I was afraid would do the wrong thing as a dad in raising you. Know it was for your mom's wish-for me to raised you"answered Jayden.

"Yes it was in Jenna Scott wish for you to raise me. Would you be mad that my sensei left me a morpher and a school to run?"asked Charlotte.

"NO! I want what's best for you"answered Jayden.

"Could always move in the academy with me"answered Charlotte.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Charlotte was going to given her dad a another chance to be a parent.

"I'm gonna forgive you in what did 5 years ago, need you in my life. It's what my mother would have wanted in the first place"answered Charlotte.

Jayden hugs his daughter around the shoulders.

Antonio, Gwen, Heath, Blake and Hunter joined them shortly.

With some food and drinks.

"So are you gonna live with Jayden in Paramora City or Mystic City?"asked Hunter.

"Mystic City, I can't leave the school unattended for the moment"answered Charlotte taking a sip of pineapple smoothie.

8 days later

Charlotte was monitoring the computers in the basement.

Foot steps coming down the basement.

"Charlotte, is everything alright?"asked Heath Myers.

Charlotte turns around-looks at Heath. "I need you and Korey ran an errand for me"answered Charlotte.

"Where too?"asked Heath.

"Summer Cove High School, spy on the newest ranger team"answered Charlotte.

3 days later

Korey and Heath Myers are at Summer Cove High School.

Find out that the newest ranger team.

Consist

Hayley-Pink

Sarah-White

Levi-Gold

Brody-Red

Calvin-Yellow

Preston-Blue.

4 days later

Heath and Korey Myers were eating lunch-watching the newest ranger team.

When Victor and Monty came over to them.

"Are you guys new? Haven't seen you guys here before"asked Victor.

"Who are you calling me a guy for?"answered Korey.

"We thought the two of you were boys"answered Monty.

"Get lost"answered a voice.

Brody was standing there, not looking very happy with the two.

"Thanks"answered Korey.

"Come and join my friends and I over there"answered Brody.

"Sure"answered Heath.

2 days later

Heath and Korey were outside.

When the newest ranger team-had raced out of school, not knowing they were being spy on.

Monsters were everywhere.

"Come on"answered Calvin.

"We need to regroup"answered Brody.

"Sarah is hurt, we are one down"answered Hayley.

Heath and Korey decided it was their chance to help out.

"Element Black Ranger-Samurai Ranger"shouted Korey Myers.

"Element Orange Ranger-Samurai ranger"shouted Heath Myers.

Monsters turns towards the two new rangers.

Laughter could be heard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Heath Myers stares at the picture of his mother-Who died in child birth, never knew her. He's one year older than Korey Myers his sister-whose parents are Taylor and Eric Myers.

Have the same father just different mom.

Korey walks over-sits near Heath. "Something wrong?"asked Korey.

"I never knew my mom, she died in childbirth"answered Heath.

"I'm sorry"answered Korey.

"Just wished she was alive to meet you, how we are rangers"answered Heath staring at a picture of Eric and his biological mother.

Korey notices something in the picture. "Heath is your mom wearing a ranger morpher?"answered Korey.

Heath takes a closer look at the picture, he slowly stands up.

"Heath were are you going off too?"asked Korey.

"I want answers, believe uncle Wesley Collins would know"answered Heath.

(Root Core)

Ella Bly is dancing to some music in the headquarters of the mystic force.

Claire niece to Undonna is sitting down in a chair.

Amila Shiba- had permission to visit her friends for the day. "Hello"answered Amila.

Screams could be heard.

"Amila, what are you doing here?"asked Kitty Brookes.

"Gotten permission to visit you guys for the day, Charlotte went MIA on the rangers"answered Kitty.

"Do the others need our help to look for Charlotte?"asked Kourtney Lo.

"Charlotte probably went to help Heath and Korey out in Summer Cove. there is a rookie ranger team there"answered Amila.

10 years ago

Ella Bly puts fresh flowers on her mother's gravestone, it's been at least over 10 years now. Since the death of her mother Ronny Robertson the race car driver.

Xander Bly knew what this day was for their daughter. "Ella! Come on let's go"answered Xander.

Ella says good bye to Ronny.

Went to see Amila Shiba before she had to leave to Paramora City.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Heath Myers is sitting at staring at his uncle Wesley Collins at the headquarters of the Silver guardians. "Uncle Wesley, I found this in the attic. It's a picture of my parents"answered Heath.

Wesley looks at the picture. "Heath is something bothering you?"asked Wesley.

"Why is my mother wearing a ranger morpher?"answered Heath.

Wesley Collins now knew that Eric Myers his partner hasn't told Heath or Taylor about Morgan Sheppard.

"Heath, your mother's name was Morgan Sheppard-she had to step down as a ranger. That morpher belonged to her cousin who died in the line of duty-he was part of the astro ranger team"answered Wesley.

"Why! Hasn't my dad ever mention Morgan's name to me?"answered Heath.

"I don't have the answers to that that"answered Wesley.

Heath stands up-hugs Wesley around the shoulders. "Thanks! I am needed back in Summer Cove High School.

4 days later

Wesley Collins is talking to Eric Myers, Alyssa, Max and Taylor at their private area.

"Eric! Explain to me why you haven't mention Morgan to Heath"answered Wesley.

Eric chokes on his water.

"Eric, are you alright?"asked Taylor.

"Whose Morgan?"answered Max.

"Morgan Sheppard is the biological mother to Heath Myers"answered Wesley Collins.

Taylor looks at Eric. "You cheated on me"shouted Taylor.

"No! I didn't cheat"answered Eric.

"Where is Morgan Sheppard right now?"asked Max.

"Morgan Sheppard is cousins to Miley Sheppard whose was the black astro ranger team-he died in the line of duty"answered Wesley.

Eric is thinking a moment. "Wait a minute you didn't tell Heath about Morgan"answered Eric.

"Afraid so, didn't tell him how she died"answered Wesley.


End file.
